


The Sky Is Blue; the Clouds Are White

by hannahJeanne



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, basically infected Paul goes to a therapy session, oh boy oh boy is this angsty or what, so does Emma but she isn’t infected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahJeanne/pseuds/hannahJeanne
Summary: Paul and Emma go to a PEIP-sanctioned therapy session.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 25





	The Sky Is Blue; the Clouds Are White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I got this idea yesterday while I was in my English class, writing about something that was not at all related to this. It just popped into my mind. It didn’t end up as long as I hoped it would, but it’s my first Paulkins fic for the fandom, and I think it really turned out well. Hope you enjoy!

“Alright, we’ve just got one more thing to talk about,” the therapists say. They are nearly identical in their mannerisms and speech patterns, and you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart at all if not for their physical differences. One sits in a room on the further left side of the facility, the other in a room on the right side. One has brown hair and skin, amber eyes, and vaguely feminine features, although not exaggeratedly so. The other has red hair, blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her pale skin. She is also quite vaguely feminine. It’s almost as if PEIP makes a point of hiring near-androgynous presenting therapists. Maybe they do. The final difference between the two is that one speaks to Paul Matthews, and the other to Emma Perkins. The list ends here.

The redhead clears her throat gently. “Miss Perkins?”

Emma blinks a few times and frowns slightly. “Shit, sorry. I kinda zoned out for a second. Er, could you repeat that?”

The therapist smiles. “I simply said we’ve just got one thing left to talk about.”

“Oh, okay. Shoot.”

The therapists speak again in both rooms. Perhaps they speak in unison. Perhaps they don’t. There are few beings who will ever really know.

“We’re going to play a little word game,” the therapists explain in that deceivingly kind voice of theirs. “I will say a word or a phrase, and you tell me the first word it makes you think of. Okay?”

Emma and Paul nod at varying degrees of speed.

“Good. The first word is coffee.”

Paul smiles. “Emma.”

“Shitty,” Emma huffs. Her therapist offers a light smile.

The therapists scribble on their clipboards. “Partnership.”

Paul and Emma both reply with the word “commitment.”

“Chaos.”

“Organized,” says Paul.

Emma, on the other hand, scrunches her nose in confusion and gives a vague wave of her hand. “Uh... apocalypse?”

“Song.”

“Passion,” says Paul.

“Traumatic,” Emma replies.

The therapists give both Paul and Emma an eerie smile. Paul returns it; Emma does not. “One more. Blue.”

Paul’s smile widens. “Unity.”

Emma says, “Insanity.”

A second later, Paul is seated in the waiting room and his therapist has gone in to check up with Emma and her therapist.

A scream is heard, accompanied by the brief beat of a drum. Paul’s smile turns from a smaller, more pleasant one, to that same eerie grin he wore while talking to his therapist.

Emma emerges after a moment with a wide smile identical to Paul’s.

“Hello, Paul.”

“Hello, Emma.”

“I understand now.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I understand why blue is your favorite color.”

Few beings will ever understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
